1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems and electronic message notification methods for information processing systems, and particularly relates to methods for notifying an electronic device of an electronic message that has been received by an information terminal such as a mobile telephone. 2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices installed in vehicles (called “in-vehicle devices” hereinafter) typically include functions for receiving television broadcasts and radio broadcasts, functions for playing back video and audio, and so on, in addition to navigation functions. Various types of services can be used by connecting such an in-vehicle device to a network or the like. For example, real-time traffic information, information of a route to a destination, or the like can be obtained by connecting the in-vehicle device to a traffic information distribution server, or updated map data can be obtained by connecting the in-vehicle device to a map distribution server; the obtained information can be used in the navigation function. Furthermore, there are also services that embed necessary information in electronic messages and distribute those electronic messages to in-vehicle devices.
In the case where an in-vehicle device is provided with a communication function, the in-vehicle device itself is provided with a data communication function, or the in-vehicle device is externally connected to a mobile telephone or the like that includes a data communication function. In recent years, multi-functionality, higher levels of performance, and higher speeds are being implemented in mobile telephones, as exemplified by smartphones; and there is demand for the ability to use functions provided in such smartphones in in-vehicle devices.
According to JP-2006-107421A, in a system that connects a mobile terminal to an in-vehicle device, it is determined whether or not an e-mail received by the mobile terminal from a server is an information liaison e-mail, and in the case where the e-mail is an information liaison e-mail, the information liaison e-mail is forwarded to the in-vehicle device. This eliminates a burden on the user when accepting the provision of a service.
What is known as an “operator service” is a way in which the in-vehicle device connects to a network or the like and receives the provision of various types of services. It is difficult for a driver to make input operations while driving, and thus this service allows the driver to speak with an operator through a hands-free call, whereupon the operator distributes necessary or useful information via an electronic message. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a user uses a hands-free kit 510 installed in an in-vehicle device 500 to call an operator 530 via a mobile telephone 520 and inform the operator 530 of the location the user wishes to travel to through voice communication. Upon doing so, the operator 530 creates an electronic message 540 including destination information regarding a destination (the name of the destination, the latitude and longitude, the telephone number of the destination, and so on), and distributes the created electronic message 540 to the mobile telephone 520 from an electronic message distribution server. The distributed electronic message 540 is received by the mobile telephone 520 and is then forwarded from the mobile telephone 520 to the in-vehicle device 500. The in-vehicle device 500 analyzes the received electronic message 540, extracts the destination information included therein, and sets the destination for navigation using the destination information.
However, a problem such as that described hereinafter exists when using this type of operator service. As described above, in the case where the destination information is distributed to the in-vehicle device 500 through the electronic message 540, the electronic message 540 is sent to the mobile telephone 520 from the electronic message distribution server in a predetermined format, such as an SMS (Short Message Service) that is made up of a set number of characters. The in-vehicle device 500 and the mobile telephone 520 are connected through close-range wireless communication such as Bluetooth, and thus in order for the mobile telephone 520 to notify the in-vehicle device 500 that an electronic message has been received, it is necessary to configure a profile, such as a MAP (Message Access Profile), provided in the mobile telephone 520. In other words, although the mobile telephone 520 can receive electronic messages in multiple formats, a profile such as MAP limits the number of incoming accounts for which the in-vehicle device 500 can be notified of reception (for example, only one account can be configured), and thus the in-vehicle device cannot be notified of the reception of an electronic message received in an account aside from the configured incoming account. For example, if the incoming account for which a reception notification is to be made is configured for e-mail in the mobile telephone 520, when an SMS electronic message, which is in a different format than e-mail, is sent to the mobile telephone 520 through the operator service, the in-vehicle device 500 is not notified of the SMS electronic message reception by the mobile telephone 520. The user thus cannot know whether an SMS electronic message has been distributed, or in other words, cannot receive the information through the operator service.
Thus with past techniques, even if an electronic message (such as an SMS) sent through an operator service has been successfully received by a mobile telephone, if the incoming account in the mobile telephone that is used for reception notification does not match (for example, it is configured for e-mail), the user cannot know that an electronic message from the operator service has been received, and thus cannot use that service. While a notification that an electronic message from the operator service has been received can be provided if the incoming account in the mobile telephone that is used for reception notification (for example, SMS) is caused to match the incoming account for electronic messages from the operator service, new message notifications cannot be provided to the user for a different account used as a primary account (for example, an e-mail account). Furthermore, forcing the user to carry out the complicated operations for changing the incoming account used for reception notification every time increases the burden on the user.
To solve the stated past problems, it is an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide an information processing system capable of automatically changing an incoming account for making a notification regarding the reception of an electronic message, and an electronic message notification method for such an information processing system.